Together Through It All
by abandoned81409
Summary: AU, no Slayers. Sequel to "Don't Get On Her Bad Side". Buffy and Faith start a relationship in a less-than-inviting atmosphere. Buffy/Faith, Cordelia/Kennedy, Tara/Willow. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Anxious Faith

Chapter 1: Anxious Faith

It had been about a month since Buffy and Faith had admitted their feelings to each other at the on-campus house. They didn't get a lot of time to be together very often, though. Faith was still afraid they'd get caught and seeing as she was a year older and a rank higher than Buffy, it was hard for them to find an appropriate time and place to see each other. But they were still a couple and happy too.

It was a Friday and Buffy had managed to talk Faith into coming back to the house for dinner. It had taken a _lot_ of convincing, but she was there, walking with Buffy toward the house. She was extremely nervous about being in the presence of the Commandant. She assumed he wasn't too fond of homosexual relationships, being the head of a military school, but Buffy kept telling her she was wrong so...she'd see. Buffy wanted to come out to them that night and Faith was worked up over the reaction they were going to get.

"Relax," Buffy said, for the fiftieth time since they'd walked off campus. "They're gonna be fine with us. I promise, baby."

"I know, B," Faith said quietly.

"C'mere," Buffy said. She put her arm around Faith's waist and pulled her closer. "Will kisses make it better?" Faith stiffened in Buffy's arms.

"Not here," she hissed. "Someone could see us."

Buffy rolled her eyes and let Faith go. "You know what, if you're gonna be like this all night, just go back to the barracks! I _hate_ when you're like this." She stared into the scared brown eyes in front of her and felt horrible, but she didn't back down. "Just go back, Faith. Go!"

Buffy walked past Faith toward the house. They were almost there. After a moment, she felt Faith's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Faith whispered. "I'm just nervous. I really, _really_ like you, Buffy. And I don't know that your parents will understand. What if they ban you from seeing me?"

"They won't," Buffy said confidently. But she reconsidered at Faith's raised brows. "But, if they do...well, I'm stuck with you five days outta the week anyway, remember?" Faith smiled and shook her head.

"I remember," she said quietly. "Here, I'll give you a kiss for luck and you can give me one." She leaned forward and kissed Buffy chastely on the forehead.

"What kinda kiss is that?" Buffy whined teasingly. She put her arm around Faith's waist again and pulled her close, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips brushed together, and she tried to deepen the kiss when...

"Buffy! Is that you?"

Buffy sighed and pushed gently away from Faith. She turned toward where her mother was standing on the steps in front of the house, which was not too far away from where they were standing.

"Yeah, Mom!" she called back. "It's me! I brought a friend!"

"Well, come on in!" Joyce called. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Joyce turned and walked into the house.

"Now," Buffy said, turning back to Faith, "where were we?" She smiled coyly at her girlfriend and got a reluctant smile back. "Quick, though. Wouldn't wanna get caught, now would we?" Faith rolled her eyes and kissed Buffy sweetly.

"Better get in the house," Faith said. "Before your old lady comes back out." Buffy smiled and kissed Faith again.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's get in there. It's gonna be a _long_ night."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner With The Family

Chapter 2: Dinner With The Family

Buffy led Faith inside the now familiar house, and Faith put her bag on a chair near the entrance of the house like Buffy told her.

"Dinner's ready. Buffy, will you get Rupert from his study, please," Joyce asked, stepping into the living room.

"Sure," Buffy said. Faith flashed her a pleading look, and Buffy squeezed her hand before walking out of the room.

Faith stood rather awkwardly in front of Joyce, not knowing what to say. Joyce seemed to see this and introduced herself.

"I'm Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother. And you are?" She offered Faith her hand.

"Faith Lehane. Buffy's, uh...captain at school," Faith said, shaking Joyce's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers."

"You too, dear," Joyce said, smiling warmly.

Giles and Buffy came into the room. Faith froze up and momentarily contemplated saluting but held back. He kissed Joyce on the cheek and turned to Buffy and Faith.

"You must be Buffy's captain," Giles said. "I'm sorry I can't seem to remember your name."

"'S to be expected," Faith said, smiling and nodded politely. Giles raised his eyebrows inquiringly. "Oh, uh, it's Lehane. Faith Lehane."

Giles held out his hand and Faith took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Faith," Giles said.

"No, the pleasure's all mine," Faith said. "Really. Last Commandant I saw up close was a little...well, a little less British, I guess." She chuckled nervously. Giles nodded and chuckled.

"Well, why don't we all go into the dining room?" Buffy suggested. "Mom, you said dinner's ready, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," Joyce said. "Yes, well...the food's ready." Joyce and Giles went into the next room, and Buffy and Faith followed, Faith gripping tightly to her girlfriend's hand. Buffy squeezed Faith's hand back gently and gazed lovingly into Faith's eyes. They all took their seats around the table and began eating in a comfortable silence.

About halfway through dinner, Buffy took Faith's hand under the table and Faith tensed up. She didn't know if she was ready.

"Um, Mom, Giles... Faith and I have something to tell you," Buffy said. "It's kinda important."

"Well, what is it, honey?" Joyce asked, setting down her knife and fork. She looked inquiringly at her daughter, and Giles followed suit.

"Um, will you excuse me for a minute?" Faith asked abruptly, pushing quickly back from the table. She got up and quickly left the room.

"Uh, I better go check on her," Buffy said quietly. "Be right back." And she too, got up and left the table. She heard Faith's footsteps going up the stairs and she followed, grabbing Faith's bag as she went.

She found Faith in her room, laying on the bed. She set down the bag and crawled into bed beside her girlfriend. Faith's eyes met hers, and they kissed softly. Buffy ran her fingers through Faith's hair.

"I understand," she whispered. "You should've said you weren't ready to tell them."

"I _did_," Faith said. "I said I wasn't sure I was ready. That I didn't want to tell them so soon in case they say we can't see each other. We've only been dating for a month, B. Don't you feel like it's too soon?"

"No," Buffy said. "I want them to know you. I want them to know so I can be with you around them." She smiled and kissed the brunette. "You can do this, Faith. I know you can. My parents are very mellow about this kind of stuff. My mom already knows I'm bisexual, and I'm sure Giles knows. It won't be that hard for them to accept us, baby."

"All right, fine. I'll do it," Faith said.

"Good," Buffy said. She stood up and offered her hand to Faith. "Don't freak out on me again, okay?" Faith nodded. "You can do this." She drew Faith closer and kissed her deeply. "Let's get down there, huh?"

The two rejoined Joyce and Giles at the table. Faith was still nervous and Buffy held her hand under the table again.

"Well, uh, what is it you wanted to tell us, honey?" Joyce asked Buffy.

"Faith and I...we're together," Buffy said, smiling at the brunette. Faith bowed her head.

"Together?" Giles asked. "As in...?"

"As in...a couple," Faith said quietly.

"Dear Lord." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them furiously with his shirt. Faith lifted her eyebrows at Buffy, inwardly freaking out.

"He does that when he's surprised or nervous," Joyce explained. "Or whenever he sees or hears something he doesn't want to see."

"Mom, are you mad?" Buffy asked.

"No, sweetie, not at all. If you want to be with Faith, that's your choice. I respect your decision. I'm sure Rupert does too."

"I do," Giles said, putting his glasses back on. "I insist I'm fine with it. This is your decision. Bloody hell." He shook his head. "However, I must insist that the two of you keep this relationship private. Homosexual behavior is not welcome on this campus, and that is a standard rule, not my personal belief. They train young men and women to enter the military here, and most of the same rules applied in the military are applied here as well."

"I understand, sir," Faith said. "Buffy just wanted to tell you so we could be, well, us around you and Mrs. Summers."

"Oh, please, sweetie. Call me Joyce," Mrs. Summers said warmly.

"Okay, well...Joyce then."

"How long has this been going on?" Giles asked.

"Only about a month," Buffy said. "But...I really care about Faith, even after the rumors I heard about her being a total ass when I got here."

"Buffy!" Joyce scolded her daughter.

Buffy sighed. "Sorry, Mom. But I really was told that she was extremely...mean. I didn't know how beautiful she was though." Faith blushed. "Anyway, we'll keep it to ourselves, Giles. No worries."

"Very well," Giles said. "Now, may we continue eating?"

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said. "Sorry. Dig in." The rest of dinner passed in silence.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight," Faith said from her spot on the floor. Buffy had protested fiercely against Joyce's insistence that if Faith wanted to spend the night that she spend it on the floor instead of in Buffy's bed. Faith hadn't argued, and it was relatively comfortable thanks to Joyce putting down an air mattress.

"You're welcome, Faith," Joyce replied, smiling at the brunette. "Goodnight, girls." Joyce turned and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

Buffy turned on her side and looked over at Faith. They shared a smile and Faith leaned up to give her girlfriend a kiss goodnight.

"Get up here," Buffy whispered, pulling Faith closer to her. "She won't come in again. Sleep with me." Faith smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "You know what I mean, you pervert."

"Yeah, I know," Faith said, still smirking. She got into Buffy's bed and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. "'Night, B."

"'Night, baby," Buffy whispered back. "Sleep tight." Faith chuckled and closed her eyes. Soon, they were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3: A Real Date

Chapter 3: A Real Date?!

So, far Joyce hadn't checked in on them in the middle of the night. It was only around midnight though, two hours since Buffy had proclaimed that she was exhausted, kissed Faith goodnight again and turned off the light. She'd fallen asleep pretty much immediately. As soon as she had, Faith had gotten nervous. It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed in the house, but it was certainly the first time they'd shared a bed with Buffy's parents sleeping in their bedroom just down the hall.

Faith had been nervous for about two hours, laying there, staring at the ceiling. She was fidgety and clearly scared that Joyce or Giles might walk in and get mad and not let her be with Buffy anymore. She didn't know if she could take that. She tried to calm down though. She hated being nervous.

Faith turned over onto her side and looked at the sleeping blonde beside her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Faith quietly moved closer to her girlfriend and Buffy's arm wrapped around her waist, startling her.

"Go to sleep, baby," Buffy whispered. "It's late." She slowly opened her bright green eyes and looked into Faith's eyes. "I told you already, Mom _never _checks in on me at night. We're fine, and you need to calm down. I've gotten about twenty minutes of sleep since I turned the light off. And that was" -- she leaned over Faith and looked at the clock before laying back down on her side -- "nearly two hours ago. I'm here and nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise."

"Sorry, B," Faith said softly, smiling at her girlfriend. She kissed Buffy sweetly on the lips. "I've never, y'know, done this before."

"Slept in my bed? Sure ya have," Buffy said, reaching out and stroking some of Faith's hair back out of her eyes.

"Not with your parents in the house," Faith said. "I'm not comfortable with them here, I guess. I mean they _barely_ approve of us so...It makes me nervous, okay?"

Buffy nodded, leaned in and kissed Faith soundly. Faith smiled into the kiss and pulled her girlfriend closer to her, so close that they were pressed together. Buffy broke the kiss and moved down to Faith's neck. Faith held Buffy close as the blonde covered her neck with kisses before returning to her lips. They kissed for a while before Buffy again announced that she was tired.

"Sleep," she told Faith. "It's good for you, I swear." Faith glared playfully at her girlfriend and agreed to try to sleep. Being held in Buffy's arms must've helped because she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**Monday**

"C'mon, B! You can do better than that!" Buffy held up her hands, covered in their boxing gloves, in surrender. "Aw, no, c'mon. It's no fun if you just give up, babe!" Buffy grinned and ripped open her right glove with her teeth, pulled it off and then pulled the left glove off with her now freed hand.

Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy chastely on the lips. Buffy pulled her closer and held the kiss as long as she could before Faith broke it. She sighed quietly but Faith kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you know there's a dance coming up, right?" Buffy asked her. Faith rolled her eyes and nodded. "It's like a Homecoming-slash-Halloween dance. And, well, I was wondering..."

"B..." Faith said. "I want to but..."

"But you can't," Buffy said softly. "Cause we'd be out together in public. Of course, I forgot." She threw up her arms in frustration and walked away.

"Summers, knock it off. You know why I can't. I thought you understood." Buffy whirled around and faced her girlfriend.

"I want to understand. And I part of me does," Buffy said. "But a bigger part of me wants to be with you more, maybe even in public. How about you come with me, just not as my date. We'll just show up dateless together. Please say yes, sweetheart. Pleeeeeassssssseeeee!"

"Well, I'll have to think about it," Faith said, smiling. She brought her hand to her chin for a moment, pretending to think deeply. "Okay, I thought about it. Yes, I'll go with you. C'mere, short stuff." Buffy smiled and eagerly snuggled into Faith's arms.

"This is so great, Faith," Buffy whispered. "I know you must be worried..."

Faith laughed. "I'm _always_ worried, Buffy. But I won't let this worry me. I want to be with you at that dance, I promise you."

"Okay. C'mon. We better get back to barracks. Free time's almost over, Captain." She placed a kiss on Faith's temple before heading into the locker room to change.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Guest

Chapter 4: Surprise Guest

Faith sat in her art class about two weeks after she'd agreed to go to the dance with Buffy. It was nice and quiet, and she was able to concentrate, sitting on a stool in front of an easel, a pencil in hand as she sketched the outline for her painting. The teacher, Mrs. Decker, was pacing the room and examining everyone's pieces. She commented and critiqued whenever she felt the need to, and Faith was getting nervous. Mrs. Decker normally approved her pieces, but that could always change. This piece was a little different from what was normal for Faith.

So far, it was only a sketch. It depicted a nice, two-story house with a carpet of soft green grass in the background. A young woman was seated on the grass, holding a giggling child in her arms, in the middle ground. Another woman stood in the foreground, standing at a three-fourths angle, holding a video camera in front of her, with the screen flipped open. Even the little display screen had a miniaturized version of what was on the entire canvas, though much less detailed.

"Very interesting, Miss Lehane." Faith took a deep breath to calm herself; she'd almost jumped out of her seat. She tried to ignore Kennedy's chuckle from beside her. The teacher continued.

"It's quite unusual for you but very vivid. Do you plan for it to be a painting or...?"

"I'm gonna make it an oil painting," Faith said simply. "I think it will look great."

"I think it will too," Mrs. Decker said, and moved on. Faith turned to glare at Kennedy and her sister just giggled at her. The bell rang and they packed up their supplies before free period.

"So, you goin' to the dance with Buffy?" Kennedy asked her sister. Faith nodded. "Really??"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, it is," Kennedy said. "I went with Cordy to two of the dances last year, after we got together. Willow took Tara to the same dances that Cor and I went to. And you went, dateless to half an hour of the first one. Haven't been near one since."

"Yeah, well, dances aren't really my thing," Faith said.

"Seems like Buffy changed your mind on that front," Kennedy observed.

"B...she's different. She's special. With Leah...I was always the in-charge one, the 'boy.' With Buffy, it's not the same. Neither of us is really the 'boy.' We're just two girls falling for each other. Or I hope so, anyway."

"Yeah. Faith, I like Buffy. But it seems like she's almost a bit controlling. Whenever you don't want to do something, or you're not sure if you want to do something, she gets pissed and wins because you don't want her to be mad at you. I'm really not trying to be a bitch or anything, but...I kinda know what that's like. Cordelia and I were like that when we were first together. She wanted something, conjured up a pout, a tantrum, or fake tears, and I was immediately on board. And it won't stop until the two of you can actually communicate."

"We _do_ communicate," Faith protested.

"Bullshit," Kennedy retorted. "She whines and complains and gets her way with you, and you know it."

"I wanna be with her," Faith said simply. She glanced at her watch. "I'm meeting her at the gym in a few minutes. She wants to talk about the dance. I'll see you later." And she walked off toward the gym.

When Faith entered the gym's locker room, Buffy jumped into her arms. She smiled and spun her around before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I missed you," Buffy said. Faith smiled, and Buffy grinned. "I love your dimples, baby. They're so cute."

"Thanks," Faith said quietly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Buffy asked. "You're...even quieter than normal."

"I guess I'm just nervous," Faith said softly. "Never been to one of these dances before, especially not with such a beautiful date." Buffy blushed.

"We'll get through it together," the blonde said softly. "I wanna be with you."

* * *

"You look so amazing, baby," Buffy gasped, as Faith stepped out of her bedroom at the end of the barracks. They were the last ones left at their barracks, and the dance was starting in ten minutes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, B," Faith said, smirking.

"Ah, see! There's my Faith," Buffy said softly. They hugged and kissed for a long few minutes. "Come on." Buffy took Faith's hands and led her outside. They walked quietly to the dining hall. It was, of course, rid of the usual tables and the chairs were pushed up against the walls.

"Come dance with me," Buffy said, tugging at Faith's hand when the brunette tried to sit down. "C'mon Faithy, please."

Faith was about to consent when she spotted a familiar face staring at her. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. Buffy sighed and sat down next to her. She tried to cuddle up to her girlfriend, but Faith pulled away.

"Faith?" Buffy asked. "Honey, what is it?" She pushed some hair out of Faith's face and the brunette glared at her.

"B, stop it!" she demanded.

"Faith?" Kennedy came over and placed her hands on Faith's shoulders. "Relax," she hissed. "He'll be gone soon."

"Who?" Buffy asked. When Kennedy didn't reply, Buffy looked at Cordelia. The taller girl turned and pointed at the man Faith had spotted.

"Say hello to Colonel Lehane," Cordelia said.

Buffy looked to where Cordelia was pointing. "Oh, God."


	5. Chapter 5: Taking A Break

Chapter 5: Taking A Break

Buffy met Colonel Lehane's eyes briefly. They didn't look very warm, like Giles's always seemed to. In fact, they kind of scared Buffy. But she wouldn't let him know that.

She turned to Faith and gently touched her shoulder. "Baby, look at me," she whispered. "Faith? I need you to look at me." Faith shakily turned to her girlfriend and met her eyes. "Faithy...you can do this. You can stick up to him. I'm here."

"B, you _know_ what he did to me. Kenny told you. He hurt me so bad, Buffy. I was little." Tears poured down the normally hard-assed Cadet Captain's cheeks. Buffy gently cupped Faith's cheeks in her hands. She looked into warm but frightened brown eyes.

"I'm here," she said quietly. "I love you and I'm here for you no matter what. I won't let him hurt you."

"He won't hurt her," Kennedy said. "Not in front of all these people."

Faith's eyes suddenly widened. "You love me?" she asked, looking up at Buffy in surprise. Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but got no further than an "Uh," before Colonel Lehane came over.

"Hello, Faith," Colonel Lehane said. Faith smiled weakly. "Kennedy." Kennedy's eyes seemed to glaze over defensively. She nodded tersely at her father, her arms folded across her chest. She was very protective of her big sister, and for that reason, she hated her father.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Faith asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Well, it's the first dance of the new school year," Colonel Lehane said. "And as an alumnus who happens to have two daughters attending classes here, I was invited to come chaperone tonight." He surveyed the group and smirked. "Nice to see you're making friends. Though you could do better than _maggots_." Colonel Lehane's eyes went to Buffy, and his mouth curled into a sneer.

"Dad..." Kennedy glared at her father and he turned his attention away from Buffy.

"You will, of course, be returning home for Thanksgiving," he stated, addressing his daughters. He nodded curtly and walked away. The moment he did, Willow, Tara, Anya and a boy Buffy didn't recall having met came up to her.

"Hey, Wills, Tara, Anya," Buffy greeted, smiling at them. "Who's the guy?"

"This is _my boyfriend_!" Anya said loudly. "Xander Harris."

"Nice to meet you," the dark-haired boy said cheerfully, and rather loudly. "Sorry if I'm talking to loud but with the music and An's shouting, I think I've gone deaf." Buffy giggled. She liked this boy. He seemed like a nice, funny guy whose feet were a little more firmly planted on the ground than Anya's.

"Buffy, was that Colonel Lehane?" Willow asked, eyes wide.

"Yep. He's...delightful, as Giles would say." Willow and Tara smiled at that. They'd met the Commandant a few days ago when they were recognized for high honors in their classes. Buffy had been amazed; they were barely three months into the semester and her friends had already gotten high honors.

"Um, Buffy?" Buffy looked over at Cordelia. "Faith..." Cordy pointed to the exit and Buffy saw Faith leaving the hall.

"Um...guys?" She nodded toward Faith's retreating form.

"Go," Tara said. Buffy smiled at her and took off after Faith, who was already out the door.

Buffy caught up with Faith quickly and grabbed her arm. Faith stopped and turned around, not looking particularly surprised that Buffy had chased after her. But she looked very serious.

"Faithy, come back to the hall. I wanna dance with you," Buffy said softly, looking up into Faith's beautiful brown eyes. "Please..."

"B...I think we should...I don't know...take a break, I guess. I don't know if I can handle being in a relationship with you."

"Faith...what? Why?"

"I just...I don't think I'm ready to try to do this. I don't think I'm ready to have a lesbian relationship on a campus where we could be found out and expelled. You know that if I'm expelled my dad's gonna freak."

"That's what this is about. Your dad. Faith, your dad's an asshole. I've met him once, and I can see that. Why do you care what he thinks?"

"Buffy! If he finds out about _us_...I'm DEAD!! Do you get that? He will _kill_ me."

"He won't."

"Okay, maybe he won't _really_ kill me. But he'll be mad. Extremely mad, B. Furious!" Faith's eyes were filling with tears with every word she spoke. "If you actually love me, B, you'll let me have some time to myself."

"It's because I love you that I can't let this happen," Buffy said firmly, placing her hands on Faith's hips. "I know that this has all gone by fast. And that you're cautious because you don't want either of getting into trouble. But I love you, and I don't wanna lose you."

"I'm here," Faith said. "But I don't know if we should be together right now. I don't know if it's the smart thing to do!"

"Faith...do you love me?" Buffy asked quietly.

Faith remained silently, staring into green eyes. Her heart fluttered as she looked at the blonde. She cupped Buffy's face in her hands.

"Yeah," she whispered, and she leaned in, kissing Buffy passionately. "I love you. I love you so much." Buffy shushed her and kept kissing her, trying her hardest to keep Faith from talking, despite how much she loved hearing those words.

"But I can't," Faith breathed, gently pushing Buffy away. "I can't be with you anymore, no matter how much I love you." She stroked back a lock of her girlfriend's blonde hair. "Think of it this way...I'm leaving you because I love you so much, I can't stand to see you getting hurt or getting into trouble."

Buffy sighed. "I'm not giving up, Faith. I'm never gonna give up on us, I promise you. You're stuck with me, baby. Forever."

Faith smiled, liking the sound of that. "I'm _so_ sorry, B."

"Don't be," Buffy said quietly. "I know you'll come to your senses soon. I know you better than you think, Captain." Faith frowned at the formality. "I think I'm, uh, I'm gonna go back to the dance. I'll see you later."

Faith watched as Buffy turned around and walked back toward the hall. This was part of the reason Faith loved Buffy so much. Though she didn't take things easily at first, she quickly came to accept them, and that made her strong; Faith liked that.

Of course, Faith couldn't see Buffy's face. Buffy was in tears, trying her hardest not to start sobbing. She'd never fallen in love with someone, especially not as fast and hard ash she'd fallen for Faith. Faith had been her world during the brief period they'd been together. And now, Buffy had lost Faith all because of her _abusive,_ closeted gay father!!

But Buffy had meant what she said. She wasn't going to give up on hers and Faith's relationship that easily. She wasn't as accepting as she may have seemed. She was going to fight until she won Faith over. She'd done it once before and she was certain she would be able to do it again.

"You're stuck with me, baby," she repeated to herself. "Forever."


End file.
